In the Middle of the River
"In the Middle of the River" is a deleted song from the film, Pocahontas. John Smith and Pocahontas need to find a place where they can be alone. Pocahontas then quotes her mother "Whenever there is anger and hatred on both sides of the river, you can always find a place of peace in the middle of the river." The words "Lathuso Utatia Norwottuck" means "We will meet in the middle of the river" in Native American. Lyrics John Smith: If only there were a place we could be together. Pocahontas: Lathuso Utitaia Norwottuck. John Smith: What? Pocahontas: It's a thing that people of the north say when there is war when there is discord. Both: Lathuso Utitaia Norw... (laugh) John Smith: I'll get it. What does it mean? Pocahontas: It means we will meet in the middle of the river. John Smith: The middle of the river? I don't understand. Pocahontas: (singing) When the land is full of anger When the fists of hate are shook When there is no common ground to be found Where to look Lathuso Utataia Norwottuck John Smith: Norwottuck Lathuso Utataia Norwottuck Pocahontas: Norwottuck John Smith: We will meet in the middle of the river We will hide in the heart of a cloud If that's the place where we can be together We'll be there somehow I would sail to the sources of the ocean I would climb to the foot of the stars If that's what it takes for us to be together We will live in the middle of the river Pocahontas & (John Smith): In your eyes is a promise I believe in In your smile is the path to my heart In this life we will be together even If we live in the middle of the river (In the middle of the river) Both: And now, seeing the love in your eyes, it will carry me through The power of all the storms in the skies couldn't shake me Or tear me or take me from you Not from you I don't know what they hate so much about you I don't know what they cannot forgive All I know is I couldn't live without you Though we live in the middle of the river (dance break) And now, now that I know what it's worth To have you in my heart I'll scour every last inch of the earth For a place where they won't try to break us apart And if the only time for us is never If there's nowhere with shelter to give We will go where the wild winds make the weather To the edges of forever But we will be together If we live in the middle of the river Pocahontas & (John Smith): If there is no land for us, where can we look? (In the middle of the river) Lathuso Utitaia Norwottuck In the middle of the river Category:Songs Category:Romance songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Pocahontas songs Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs